


Black Friday

by guineamania



Series: GYWO Bingo [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Attempt at a cute Thriller, Black Friday, F/M, First time Parent, Fluff, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian panics the first time he is left to care for little Leia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Friday

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt at the Thriller for my GYWO bingo. Don't think it really worked

Killian was stressed, more than stressed to be exact. It was the first time Emma had left him alone with the baby since she had been born. Emma had finally decided to go back to work and Killian was supposed to be taking the little one to a reading session at the library while he worked there. But they hadn’t bought a car seat yet and their house was quite far away from the library. It hadn’t been top of their concerns with the complicated pregnancy and them both being first time parents. “Henry I need you to baby sit,” Killlian whispered through the phone. Little Leia was asleep on his chest and whenever he tried to put her down she began to wake with tears in her eyes.

“Sure, I’ll be over soon,” Henry replied without eve needing the full explanation, it was brilliant to have the sixteen year old so willing to help out with his baby sister. Killian soothed her softly as he waited for her brother to arrive.

 

“Sorry Kil, I’ve got a puncture. There’s no way I’ll be able to get there in time,” Henry apologised through his phone as Killian was beginning to worry. Maybe he would just walk, as soon as the thought passed through his mind the heavens proceeded to open. There was no way he would take his daughter out in this. So he did the only thing he could. Online ordering.

 

Now this would be fine, if you hadn’t spent over three hundred years living in a place where you didn’t even have cars let alone the ability to buy carseats through some magical device. Now Emma had shown him that you could get somethings delivered that same day and he hoped that this car seat he required would be one of those items. One of the problems was the Black Friday phenomenon; it seemed to consume the internet and make everything so much harder to find. He didn’t care if it was on offer or not, he just wanted one that would keep his little angel safe. The little angel in question had finally allowed her father to put her down in her crib and he could use two hands to scour the internet.

 

He had found one and was now pacing in front of the door watching the little cartoon truck drive towards Storybrooke on the ‘parcel tracker’. He only had half an hour until he had to be at the library and it would take five minutes to drive there. Leia was sat giggling quietly playing with one of her plethora of toys and ignoring her father’s panic. He should have known he would never be able to cope with Leia on his own; Henry was better with the girl than he was. The doorbell rang, startling both of the people waiting and Killian frantically signed for it.

 

Belle was opening up the library when Killian parked and lifted Leia out of her brand new car seat. They had made it, just in time with no disasters or reckless driving. “Hey Killian, you okay?” Belle asked, looking at how frazzled her assistant looked. Belle had been overloaded helping Gold run the shop as well as running the library so she had hired an unemployed pirate to help. She was also perfectly happy for his little charge to come along now Emma had gone back to work.

“Can you look after Lei for a minute, I need a sit down,” Killian sighed, passing her the baby and walking inside.


End file.
